ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Walt Disney Studios Park (Indiana)
Walt Disney Studios Park in Indiana Could Be Opening in in the future with Indiana Disneyland Park! It Could Have Attractions Disney Studios in Florida or France. With a Monorail Staion in Front of The Enterance. Listing of Rides and Attractions: Hollywood Boulevard Attractions: #Indiana Disney Studios Monorail Depot - Ride the rail above the Indiana Disneyland Resort on this high-speed, first-of-its-kind transportation system. You may board in Downtown Disney, Indiana Disney Studios or Indiana Disneyland Park. Enjoy aerial views of Fantasyland and Tomorrowland in Indiana Disneyland Park, Channel Backlot, Hollywood Boulevard, and Pixar Backlot in Indiana Disney Studios. # Walt Disney: One Man's Dream - Take a walking tour of Walt's life. Then, watch a 15-minute film narrated by Micheal Eisner. #Huey's, Dewey's & Louie's Trip to The Movies - Follow Donald Duck's Nephews as they explore the greatest movies of all time. #The Great Movie Ride - Grauman's Chinese Theatre, watch a montage of the most beloved films of all time. Go on An 22 Min Trip to The Movies Like You Never See Them Before. (Sponsored by Coca Cola) #Disney's Hollywood on Parade - Celebrate the most beloved movies of all time with your favorite Disney characters in this fun-filled parade. #The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror - Take an Hotel Room with 13 Drops. Disney Channel Backlot Attractions: #Phineas and Ferb's Adventure to The Forest of The Land - See the infamous duo's best in this suspenseful 3D film. (Sponsored by McDonald's) #Playhouse Disney Live on Stage - This musical live stage show will have your kids singing, dancing, and playing with their pals from Bear in the Big House, Rolie Polie Olie, Stanley and The Book of Pooh. Even though these shows were cancelled before they were born! #Hannah Montana in Concert - See Hannah Montana sing her most famous songs in this fun-filled Audio-Animantronic concert. #Little Einsteins: The Ride - Join Leo, Annie and Their Friends on This Dark Ride Adventure, But Be Careful of Big Jet. #Suite Life Adventure - Take a raft ride through the SS Tipton on this action-packed adventure. Muppet Backlot Attractions: #Muppet Vision 3D - Kermit and friends take you on a wacky tour of the Muppet Labs in this 3D adventure. (Presented by Kodak) #The Great Muppet Movie Ride - The Muppets create their own parodies of the most beloved movies of all time. #Animal's Drum Spin #Gonzo's Cannon Coaster #Kermit's Swamp Splash Pixar Backlot Attractions: #Toy Story Midway Mania - Grab some 3D glasses, board your ride vehicle, and zip off into a 4D world of exciting, western-style games. Highlights include playing games featuring your favorite Toy Story characters, using your spring action shooter to launch darts and other objects at targets, and comepeting for the high score of the day. It is never the same experience twice! #Monsters Inc: Ride & Go Seek - Grab a Flashlight and Join with Mike and Sulley, as They Take Boo Home, But Watch Out for Randall. #Under the Sea with Nemo and Friends - Board "clam-mobiles" and meet Mr. Ray and his class on a field trip and soon learn that Nemo has wandered off. The journey in search of Nemo includes familiar characters such as Dory, Bruce, Marlin, Squirt and Crush. These deep-sea friends inhabit a variety of vibrant vignettes, including the actual aquarium containing more than 65 species of marine life. In the musical finale, Nemo is happily reunited with his class and friends. Kingdom Hearts Land Attractions: #Donald Duck and Miley Cyrus' Journey to Califonia - Join Donald Duck and one of his best friends Miley Cyrus, As They Save Sora, Goofy, Demi Lovato, Ashton Kutcher and Pluto from The Evil Mortimer Mouse in Barstow, California (where the drugs kick in!) to Los Angeles, California on This Dark Ride Adventure. #Indiana Jones and The Crystal Jew from Atlantis - Journey back to 1935, discover ominous ruins deep in the dense jungles of India's Lost River Delta, board a rugged troop transport, and enter the legendary Underwater Kingdom of Atlantis in search of unimaginable rewards, but be wary of the terrible wrath of an ancient god named Poseidon! Don't worry, with famous archaeologist Indiana Jones™ on your side, what could possibly go wrong? #The End of The Dinosaurs - Travel back 65 million years to the Cretaceous Period in search of an Iguanodon dinosaur! Your time traveler will race through a meteor shower and come face to face with some rather large dinosaurs! #Bambi's Daring Adventure - Follow Bambi as he faces the great challenge that is life. #LSD Trip - Join Donald Duck, as He Went to The Disney Vault Which He Encounters the Worlds from Dumbo, Jungle Book, High School Musical, Camp Rock and The Lion King on This Exciting Indoor Live Stage Show. #Barnstormer at Goofy's Wisearce Farm - Climb aboard Goofy's crop-duster and take off for a fun-filled ride around the cornfields. #Sora's House - Glimpse the inside of a star's home! See how Sora lives as you take a self-guided tour through his living and work spaces packed with artifacts from his daily life and brilliant career. New York Backlot Attractions: #Statue of Liberty #Foxworth Residence #Big Band Beat - Broadway Theater #Wish - Broadway Theater #Minnie's Nutcracker - Broadway Theater Sydney Backlot Attractions: #Sydney Tower #Queen Aleena's Palace - Queen Victoria Building #Mickey's Fun Wheel - Skylab Ferris Wheel #World of Color Fireworks The Fireworks Show Starts at 8;25PM or 10:30PM During Spreak, Summer or Winter Breaks. It Will Be Cancelled During the High Winds! 1. Hooray for DisneyTown Studios - An Fantasy in the Sky Type Fireworks Which Takes You to Hear Songs from Walt Disney Film Classics and Disney Channel Shows.! 2. Hollywood Christmas - Take a Magical Season of the Holidays and Sing of Your Favorite Christmas Songs. Park Hours Spring: 9AM-11PM Summer: 8AM-12AM Fall: 10AM-7PM Winter: 9AM-10PM Category:The Indiana Disneyland Resort Category:Theme Park Resorts Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts